moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters, Marriage and Murder in Manchvegas
Monsters, Marriage and Murder in Manchvegas is a 2009 comedy-horror movie (79 min.) directed by Charles Roxburgh and produced by Matt Farley. It is streaming on Amazon Prime (link). Principal filming for the movie occurred in September 2008. The movie had its world premiere in West Newtown, Massachusetts on June 1, 2009.Tweet, ShockMarathons (June 1, 2019) It was shot on 16mm film.Richard Schmidt. Review, Doomed Moviethon (April 7, 2016)Review, SwampFlix (July 5, 2018) The songs in the movie are attributed to The Manchvegas Outlaw Society. "Manchvegas" is a nickname for Manchester, New Hampshire, where much of the movie was filmed. Plot A maniacal slasher is on the loose in the normally peaceful town of Manchvegas. Will the Manchvegas Outlaw Society (M.O.S.), a spirited group of adventurous entrepreneurs, be able to solve the case? More important, will Marshall, leader of M.O.S., start dating Jenny, his cute second-in-command? Reception Reviewer Jerry Saravia called the movie an "original treat" and a "film that nearly everyone might have a hard time disliking" which is the best kind of guarded compliment a movie reviewer can give to a "cheesey, low-budget B movie."Review, Jerry at the Movies (February 2010) Cast * Matt Farley as Marshall * Kevin McGee as Dan Corbin * Sharon Scalzo as Melina Corbin * Marie Dellicker as Jenny Keach * Kyle Kochan as Vince * Bryan Fortin as Southcott * Tom Scalzo as All-Star Pete * Elizabeth Peterson as Kerry Keene * James McHugh as Detective Delvecchio * Joan Greenan as Mrs. Newman * Adam McCune as Adam the Radio DJ * John Gelinas as Kip * Tiffany L'Heureux as Nancy * Tyler Isabelle as Bobby * Reina Reidy as Professor Susan Hartley * Colin Hebert as Joey * Richard D. Irving * Jon Noble as Chad Tyler * Dan Speake as artiste * James Farley as Tennyson * Rachel Farley as Mrs. Yelraf * Paul Hieronymus as Excitable Hippie * Millhouse G. as Mr. Ed Quirk * Erin B. McHugh as Tess Howard * Janet Doell as Jenny's mom * Liam Noble as Lemonade Kid * Natalie Noble as Lemonade Kid's Sister * James Farley (II) as Toddler who waits for paper * Erin C. McHugh as Jump Rope Girl * Troy Maynard as Photographer * Val Farley as Women Who Catches Paper * Andrea Perry as Juliet * Ashley Nault as Young Woman With Baby * Jackson Nault as Baby With Young Woman * Tina Bardinelli as Diner Patron * Joanne McGee as Voice of Edith * Bill Constant as Voice of Doctor * Kristine Constant as Voice of Police Dispatcher Reviews * Review, Jerry at the Movies (February 2010) * The After Movie Diner (podcast) (March 12, 2012) * The Independent Critic * E-Film Critic (August 8, 2009) * MAN CHILD VS. THE MONSTER: THE RETRO AESTHETICS OF MATT FARLEY (July 20, 2011) (review of Manchvegas and Freaky Farley) * Smash or Trust Independent Film-Making See also * Monsters, Marriage and Murder in Manchvegas on IMDB References Category:Movies